Chocolate Crisis
by leloucia
Summary: Cornelia needs chocolate. The only person stopping her is Lelouch. Set in a.t.b. 2008 - so, if my memory serves me correctly, Lelouch is eight, and Cornelia is eighteen.


**Author's Note:** If Code Geass was mine, there would have been several story lines about Lelouch being a pain in Cornelia's ass. Also, I'm normally obsessive when it comes to correct spelling, but "Euphy" looks weird. So I say "Euphie." And I don't care if you don't like it. :)

requested by an LJ friend who wanted to see Lulu and Cornelia fight over chocolate. :F

Cornelia li Britannia had cramps.

She had awoken in the middle of the night with the tell-tale signs. She took the necessary pills with a glass of water and retreated to her bed, but after laying awake for half an hour the pain still hadn't subsided.

She remembered the chocolate cake that had appeared after dinner that night. As a self-conscious eighteen-year-old, she had refused the slice that was offered to her, but the image of the thick curls of frosting around the edge of the cake, softly glinting in the candlelight, still hadn't left her.

Maybe the leftovers were still in the kitchens?

After covering up with a thin silk robe - it was so bloody hot in the summer, but that was no excuse for indecency - she quietly retreated down three flights of stairs only to find that someone was already in the kitchen.

A small black-haired boy sat at the counter, a large slab of a familiar-looking cake on the counter in front of him, and not a single dark crumb on his face.

"Lelouch, what are you doing up this late?" Cornelia scolded. "You should be asleep."

Lelouch looked up from his cake, his wide, dark eyes blinking once.

"So should you, big sister."

Cornelia bristled. She loved all of her siblings dearly, and was fiercely loyal to the family. Lelouch, however, was _almost_ the exception. Snotty, self-entitled, and arrogant, he was nothing like his elegant mother, Marianne. She felt some sense of relief when Marianne gave birth to a girl a few years ago. Her theory was that no Britannian princess would ever act the way Lelouch did - and so far, she was right.

Cornelia smiled proudly at her younger half-brother.

"I'm an adult, Lelouch, and I can do as I please."

Lelouch said nothing and continued to quietly eat his cake, pausing occasionally to take a sip of milk, making a sound only when he set the glass down, or when the fork brushed against the china plate.

Cornelia checked every fridge, every walk-in freezer, and every cupboard, but she still could not find the rest of the cake.

"Lelouch."

The boy looked up at his older sister, but said nothing - whether that was out of insolence or due to the fact that his mouth was occupied by chocolate, Cornelia wasn't sure.

"Is that the last of the cake?"

He swallowed, raised the glass of milk to his lips and drank slowly before setting it carefully back down again.

"There's lemon tart, but it's still frozen."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I was looking for the chocolate cake."

She couldn't explain to him the importance of chocolate at a time like this. If he was older, maybe... but she doubted he would ever be mature enough to handle learning about the way a woman's body functioned.

He would just have to find out when he got married.

Lelouch eyed his sister, then glanced down at his plate. There were still three or four bites of cake left. He thought for a moment, then speared the remainder of the cake on his fork and downed it in one bite. After following with milk, he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his pajamas, and looked back up at Cornelia.

"I wish I could help you, sister, but there's just no more chocolate cake left."

Cornelia _dearly_ wished to slap the little brat across his face, but this would be upsetting to Euphie, who would be crushed to find out that her favorite sister had done anything to her favorite brother. And what would Marianne think...?

She smiled sarcastically, determined not to let him get to her any longer.

"That's alright, Lelouch. I think I saw chocolate bars in a drawer somewhere."

Cornelia resumed her search as Lelouch sat quietly at the counter, slowly finishing his milk.

"Does this have anything to do with your pre-menstrual symptoms, sister?"

Cornelia's fingernails slipped on the lid of a tin she was trying to open. Fortunately she hadn't succeeded and the tin's contents stayed inside as it crashed to the floor.

"_Lelouch_, you're far too young to know about -"

"Oh, I know all about it. I've been monitoring you and mother for the past couple of months."

"_Lelouch-!_"

The boy smiled in that creepy way that suggested that he was more like their father than any other of the Britannian royal siblings.

"The books explained a lot, but it's much more fun to watch the symptoms in person."

"You little-!"

Lelouch continued to smile. Cornelia glared at him, then turned and wrenched open the nearest drawer. Finally, at last, a single unwrapped bar of chocolate. With a resounding _smack_ she slapped it against the edge of the counter, effectively separating the perforated pieces inside.

Once back in her bedroom, she stared out the window on to the darkened palace grounds, ripped back the wrapper, shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth and wondered, just where the _hell_ Lelouch vi Britannia had come from.


End file.
